


Daydreams

by Saber-Guru (Lied_Ghost)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Other, Quickies, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleep Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lied_Ghost/pseuds/Saber-Guru
Summary: Various one shots if shit that comes to my head. No fandoms unless I really like an idea I have. More tags will be added as I write ! These r nasty lmao
Kudos: 32





	Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> CW; rape, drug mention, mention of enslavement 
> 
> Tags; oral, creampie, sleep sex, wake up sex, vaginal sex

I let out a soft groan, shifting in bed, the framiliar feeling instantly started to hit as I woke up more. Opening my eyes, i look over at the clock, it was just about 2:30 A.M..

With a sigh, I pull back the covers, my cock was rock hard and waiting to be touched. I sighed slightly, idly reaching over to grab my lube; instead, I felt a face. I looked over, squinting in the dark at the sleeping figure. She looked familiar- but from where?

I tried to figure it out, but did it really matter?

My body moved on it's own, carefully sitting up and crawling over her, pulling my boxers down with one hand as I steadied myself. I bit my lip slightly, proding at her closed mouth. Part of me was worried about her waking up, but if I remember right, she took quite a few sleeping pills- so she should be just fine.

I sighed, balancing over her would be too much of a pain. I got up, dragging her over to the edge of the bed so her head was hanging over the side. I kicked away my boxers and positioned myself over her, reaching down and carefully opening her mouth while holding her head still.

I slowly put the tip of my cock in her mouth, testing the waters to see if she would wake up, but she seemed to still be out.

fuck it. Sorry about this..

I pushed forward, shoving my cock into her throat- it felt amazing. I moaned as her gag reflex kicked in, squeezing at my cock for a few moments before subsiding;her body too tired to put up a fight.

I drove my cock farther down her throat, my heartbeat picked up from the excitement. My hand wrapped around her neck, I could feel the bulge grow as I went to the base. Fuck, this was intoxicating; her throat feels fucking perfect around my cock!

I start to thrust, at first shallow- I don't want to take my cock out of the warmth but soon the pleasure of fucking her overpowers my worries. Each thrust, my balls slap against her face as I abuse her.

In and out, I watch the outline of my cock stretch her throat out. I bite my lip and lean forward, laying on her as I rut against her mouth, rolling my hips slightly. I start to moan, her throat is squeezing and sucking at my cock trying to get some air. It's the perfect Fleshlight to milk my cock dry.

With a breathy moan, I press down against her face to drive my cock in as far as it can go before I start to cum down get throat. She started to gag again, her body desperately trying to swallow it down, all it did was help prolong my orgasm. I slowly start to thrust again, each push forward shooting out more of my seed. After I was sure that I was out of cum I finally pulled out, she started to cough, most likely trying to spit up whatever was in her throat. That wouldn't do! I quickly shoved my cock back into her mouth, plugging her throat with the tip of it.

She was forced to swallow, I felt a tinge of pride knowing that she would have my cum in her stomach for a while. After her body seemed to calm down, I slowly pull back.

Now that my load was out, my cock softened, I was still tired but didn't want to push it and not get any sleep. I sighed, content, and moved her back to a more comfortable position. Crawling over her, I settled onto my side, looking at the back of her head.

Then I got an idea, it wouldn't hurt to try something else out would it? Surely not.

I pulled her back against me, holding her ass against my cock as I quickly got hard again. I slid my dick between her legs, I could feel the warmth and soft skin of her pussy press close.

Damn, it really did feel great. I pulled back and re-adjusted, pushing her to lay on her stomach, legs spread as far as would open. My dick was still wet from earlier, so I shouldn't need lube right? If I do I'll be able to tell.

I sat up and positioned on top of her, my cock resting against her fat ass. I pulled her hips up a bit, dragging my dick against each hole and bump. Taking it into my hand, I guided the tip to her ass. Pressing forward, I slowly started to push the tip in when she mumbled something. I freeze, the last thing I want is her waking up. I huff slightly, moving the tip to her pussy.

Wasting no time, I slip In. Instant bliss washes over me as her cunt stretches around me. I groan in pleasure, thrusting into her. If I could, I'd keep her and just use her as a cum dump.

I grab ahold of her hips and reposition her, pulling her back onto me further and quickly grinding my cock into her until I was pressed against her ass. With a roll of my hips I start fucking her, the spit from before working as an excellent lube to make it easier to slip my cock in with a steady pace.

As her pussy squeezes around me, I start imagining the possibilities. I could always tie her up and gag her, keep her as my personal fuck doll. Or I could just drug her, make her hungry for my cock. There were so many things I could do with her- it's all so fucking hot! 

While I was deep in thought, I start to really pound into her. Each thrust forward having an audible slap. I feel myself getting closer, without hesitation I lay down on her, my arm wrapping around her neck as I bite down into her shoulder. I change my thrusts into low rolls of the hips, never taking myself fully out of her. 

With a groan I cum, shooting my load deep into her. I breath out, laying on her and lightly grinding against her. I closed my eyes, relaxing as I breathed in her scent. I stayed lodged inside that nice cunt of hers. 

I'm sure I still have more left in me, but for now I'm tired. I raise my hips sightly, slowly slipping my cock out and resting it on her ass. I start to drift off, dreaming of what I would do with her when I wake up again. 


End file.
